The Kindling
by ANameOfSomeSort
Summary: My sequel to my story, Loki's Saviour! Atea's night with Loki is better than she could have imagined, with an unexpected twist at the end. Several years later, she lives her somewhat mundane life, then receives an invitation from Loki. Atea accepts, without realizing what it will mean for her future. Atea and Loki have some unfinished business that really does need finishing...
1. A Night of Dreams

**Welcome back to Atea's adventurous life!  
This part of the sequel will be a direct continuation of my first story;  
****_Loki's Saviour_****  
Let's see how it goes:**

"Loki," Atea breathed.

He laughed, and walked over to her bed, then sat down beside her.

"That was quick," She thought out loud.

"They are figuring out my punishment tonight, so I am free for now. I came back to see you because our goodbye was not the one I wanted. "

"You in a muzzle wasn't what I wanted our goodbye to be like either," Atea nodded. She turned her table lamp on, and sat up. Loki was back to his formal glory, in his armour and green cape. His hair was slicked back as well.

"So what should we do?" Atea asked him. She was excited, what they would do didn't matter, she just wanted to be with him for a bit longer.

"Shall we walk, Miss Eriksen?" Loki asked.

_That's a good thought, I don't want to stay here, we may wake Mom and Dad. _

"Good idea. But first, let me get changed. You've seen my in my pyjamas one too many times." Atea pushed him out of her room while he chuckled. Once he was out, she shut the door quietly, and turned to look at her closet.

_What to wear, what to wear. I have a feeling it's cold outside, _Atea wondered, cocking her head to the side and placing a hand on her hip, _let's see; leggings for sure, and my. . . Aritzia sweater! That would work, it's super warm and really comfy. If Loki is expecting me to look nice, boy will he ever be wrong._

She changed quickly, passed a comb through her knotted blonde hair twice, applied a bit of mascara to her piercing blue eyes, then opened the door. Loki was still standing there, barely moving. He looked like a statue. However, when she opened the door, he turned to face her and looked Atea up and down.

"Now, I know it's not a classy outfit, but we're only going for a midnight stroll, and besides, it's probably cold out there!" She warned him, daring him to tell her to wear something nicer.

"Atea, please be quiet. I do not think your parents would appreciate me taking you out at night. I do not care for your clothes."

"Oh."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but I have to be back by dawn, mister. And no kidnapping me again, got it?"

"I promise." He smirked, and Atea teleported them outside her house.

* * *

The street was dark, the only light provided by the street lamps every few meters. The glow from the light reflected on the wet pavement. There was a bitter wind in the air, blowing Atea's hair in her face and making her shiver.

"I should have brought a jacket," she grumbled, "why can't my powers keep me immune to the cold?"

"Would you like to go back?" Loki asked, he looked concerned.

"Um, no. I'll be okay. Besides, when we start moving I'll probably warm up." She assured him. Atea rubbed her hands together and blew on them, her breath fogging up the air in front of her.

"Where to, then?" He inquired, looking around.

_Where should we go? Somewhere a bit more private. No one needs to see the man who nearly destroyed the world only two days ago. Hmm. . ._

"I know!" Atea bursted out. She grabbed Loki's hand and started motoring towards Central Park. Once she was closer, she teleported them in front of a large gate.

"Where are we?" Loki asked, looking at the magnificent gate and fence, clearly impressed.

"The Conservatory Garden. It's a formal garden inside of Central Park, it's very quiet. Technically, we aren't supposed to be here; it's open from eight in the morning to dusk, but we won't have to break the gate." Atea grabbed Loki by the hand again, then teleported them inside the garden.

It was dark inside the garden; there were no lights in it and the foliage blocked out the light from the street.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was going to be so dark. . ." Atea trailed off, slightly disappointed.

"I can take care of that." Loki mumbled something, and a ball of light flew in front of the two. It rested a few feet from the ground, casting a glow around them.

"Amazing." Atea couldn't help herself. She was drawn to the light, and walked towards it, holding her hand up in the air. She just wanted to touch it, if it could be touched. As soon as she put her hand within a centimetre of the ball, her finger felt like it was on fire.

"Ouch!" Atea exclaimed, jumping back in fright.

She heard Loki laughing and turned around to glare at him. He was holding his stomach, his head thrown back. This just made Atea even more embarrassed.

"You could have said something you know!" She flushed.

"Why would I do that? That was very entertaining. You should have seen your face."

"Because it hurt! Jeez Loki!" She punched him, albeit playfully. Atea tried not to, but a smile was forming on her lips. It _was _kind of funny. "On another note, thanks for the light."

"My pleasure." He was still grinning. Atea was going to have to get him back for that.

They walked through the garden, with the light several feet above them. Eventually, Atea sat on a bench, and Loki joined her.

"How do you think they're going to punish you?" Atea asked him, while she played with her sweater.

"I do not know. I fear it will not be light." He frowned.

"Can you explain? I mean, it was kind of Odin's fault in the first place. . ."

"He may have kept the truth from me," Loki replied, spitting the words out, "but that will not help me. They will think I did this all on my own, without any reason."

"But. . . It wasn't just you." Loki still refused to tell her whether he'd been tortured or not, so she avoided that subject.

"They do not care."

"I think that you should be punished, but that's only because you nearly destroyed my home. I think, however, that you understand what you did wrong. You even helped us in the end. You helped me. Maybe they should just make you stay here for a bit, get to know the Midgardians, you know?"

"Stay here? Atea, I would not be able to keep control of myself, I'd sooner die."  
She laughed, "Oh lighten up. You could alternate between staying with my team. How does that sound? Get to know the people you pissed off."

"Only if I could stay with you for the longer duration. I do not want to stay with Stark and Banner. Romanoff would not welcome me, and Barton would kill me if he saw me."  
Atea yawned, "Yeah maybe it wouldn't work. You'll be okay though. They can't punish you that badly."

"They could, but I believe that they won't. What will you do, Atea? Now that your world doesn't need saving."

"Me? I'll be back to my regular zero tolerance for superpowers life. I start school in the morning. Saying I have a lot to catch up on would be an understatement." She sighed, she still wasn't feeling up for school. Of course, her school avoided damage except for a few minor things. She should have made sure that it was more badly damaged while she could have.

"You'll be fine."

"I don't want to be fine. I want to live again, Loki. I want to feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. How am I supposed to go back to school when I know that there are other, alien things? Things no one could ever imagine? How am I supposed to sit in a stuffy old building for six and a half hours a day and be expected to just focus on what the power of x is?"

"You did it before," he said calmly, placing a hand on Atea's arm, "why wouldn't you be able to do it again?"

"But that's the thing, I could do it before because that was all I knew. My world was so small before, and now, it's huge. I see it. So many realms unexplored, unknown. Planets just waiting to be discovered, life forms evolving. My world now is beautiful. I don't want to forget it."

Loki looked slightly taken aback at Atea's speech. She was as well. Atea had no idea where it all came from, but once she started saying it, it all spilled out of her mouth.

"You are magnificent, Atea." He said in wonder.

"Thanks," she laughed, surprised to feel tears in her eyes. She rested her head on Loki's shoulder, sighing and closed her eyes.

* * *

Loki was surprised at Atea's sudden move. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to put his arm around her, to protect her. He wanted to show her everything that she wanted to see. But he didn't.

"Things won't ever go back to normal now, won't they." She said more like a statement than a question.

"Nothing will ever be normal." He reassured her, "You can count on that."

"You know, you're right. There are so many _other _things out there. Who says you're the only one who wants to attack my home?"

"Wanted. I don't want to anymore." He corrected her. She laughed again, her face lighting up. Loki felt smug at the fact that he made her laugh like that.

"That's true, or, it better be. Because I will not hesitate to beat you again. Maybe I'll call Bruce up so he can whip you into shape. Or should I say throw?" She smirked.

This time, he laughed.

"I can assure you, if I return to Midgard, it will not be to rule it. Although, I refuse to take back what I said about them being ants. Midgardians are not equal to me."

"Hang on there, you're talking like I'm not one of them. And even if I'm not, my parents are." She said defensively, lifting her head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"I apologize. I promise I will not hurt your home, Atea."

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

She rested her head on his shoulder again. They stayed like that for an hour; neither saying anything, but enjoying their company nonetheless.

* * *

"We should head back," Atea said, breaking their peaceful silence. She could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon, and she couldn't let her parents know that she was gone. They both got up reluctantly. Atea didn't want this night to end, she wanted it to stay that way forever. She wasn't cold anymore, just right in fact. _I guess it was because Loki and I were so close. . ._

She took his hand and they teleported back in front of her small house.

Suddenly, and Atea didn't quite know why, the air tensed around them. It gave off an awkwardness that shouldn't be there.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. For now." She said but Atea couldn't look Loki in the eye. This night couldn't have been any better. Atea was upset it was ending, and she suspect Loki was too; that's why the awkward tension was there.

Before she could know what he was going to do, Loki grabbed her face and pulled Atea closer to him. His lips met hers with a hunger she'd never even experienced. The kiss was not sweet, it was strong, they were desperate to memorize the feeling of each others lips. It was a kiss they could never forget. It was Atea's first kiss as well, and she was beyond happy that this one was her first.

A moment later, to quick in Atea's opinion, Loki broke apart from her. He looked at her, so many emotions displayed on his face that she couldn't tell what they were. Before she could say something, though, he disappeared.

"Loki!" Atea gasped. But there was nothing, just cold air surrounding her. She stayed one moment longer, then teleported back to her room. She changed, just throwing her clothes on the floor and putting on her pyjamas. She fell asleep replaying the kiss and her night in her head.

**I'm still smiling at the twist ****_I created_****!  
This isn't all though! I'll be doing another kind of sequel in this story...  
You'll just have to see how it goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes theres more!  
Now, I wanted to let you know, I want to set this post-Thor 2, but I just can't wait that long, so I'll release some parts now, and if it contradicts what happens in Thor 2, I will change things. Just a heads up. But please read and review!**

* * *

EIGHT YEARS LATER

The gown was the prettiest dress Atea had ever seen. The deep burgundy flattered her pale skin and brought out her blond hair and blue eyes. The shape of it exaggerated her breasts, but only slightly, and hid the fact that her bottom was as flat as a board, it fell down her body like a waterfall. The satin caressed her skin softly. There was no pattern on the dress, and it was strapless. With her hair pinned up in a crown braid while the rest of it rested against her back, Atea never felt more beautiful.

_Loki knows what he's doing when it comes to fashion, doesn't he? _Atea mused as she continued to examine herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, miss," Gunnora, one of the Asgardian woman who helped her into the dress and styled her hair, commented.

It's so different, all of this, from home. At the same time though, Asgard hadn't changed a bit in eight years, save for the fact that Thor is king now. Atea isn't used to being dressed and styled this way. She felt like a real princess, getting ready for the ball.

_Half of that is true, I _am_ going to a ball, and one in another realm as well._

Loki's invitation was sent to her just a week ago. Atea had woken up to a single delicate envelop resting in her hand, though she'd had no idea how it had gotten there. When she read the invitation, she realized that Loki had probably appeared and left it placed in her hands. It wasn't your usual invite.

"I certainly _feel_ beautiful," Atea sighed. This was the best birthday present she'd ever received.

"We must finish your makeup, then Prince Loki requests you to meet him at the entrance to the Great Hall," Saldis, the other lady waiting on her, told her.

_Oh my god, it's only a few minutes away. _Atea started to feel clammy and she fanned herself.

"You'll be fine, Lady Atea," Saldis soothed, "the Prince will be speechless upon seeing you."

"It's more the fact that I don't want to screw this all up, I don't feel right in these kinds of things," Atea worried, "I'm not really the lounge around and socialize type."

"There is nothing to worry about, milady," Gunnora said, "I have heard that your dancing is coming along very well!"

_Well, I wouldn't say that. . ._

Atea had been practicing ballroom dancing for the last few days while she was here, and progress had been made, although she wasn't as far as she wanted to be. It wasn't going to be fun, especially since Atea would be doing the opening dance with Loki while Thor danced with Jane Foster, someone Atea had gotten to know very well over the last couple of days. Jane was Atea's best friend in Asgard, they talked about Earth and Asgard and Thor and Loki and so much more. She could always find comfort talking to Jane.

"We are finished, Lady Atea," Gunnora and Saldis said at once, snapping Atea out of her reverie.

"Thank you," Atea replied sincerely, and walked out of her room. She felt her stomach churning, and her palms felt damp.

_You're going to be great, Loki won't know what hit him and this night will be wonderful. Speaking of that cunning god, I wonder what he's like now. Probably the same. Eight years isn't very long for a god right? _

Atea could only hope things would go well.

* * *

She walked down the hall slowly, still not quite used to the shoes that she was wearing. Thankfully, they weren't high heels, or else Atea wouldn't even be able to stand. She kept her posture perfect; her back straight and chin high. Loki was waiting beside a large fountain just in front of the entrance to the Hall, looking around. When he spotted her, his face showed shock, but he regained composure and held his normal poker face. Her heart jumped when she saw him, something it hadn't done before. In her mind, she relived that night all those years ago, something she'd been doing for a very long time. She wondered what he would say, did he even remember that night? She could only hope so, because Atea not only remembered it, it was a part of her.

She approached him, smiling. He looked at her, from her shoes to her hair, then stared into her eyes. There was a silence in the air that left Atea uncertain of the mood between them.

"You have matured," he said simply. It was true, she hadn't seen him in eight years, since after the battle in New York when they'd spent the whole night walking around the city, but she hadn't realized that she'd changed _that_ much.

"Eight years does that to a person," Atea replied, a bit uncomfortable, "you look exactly the same."

"I _am _immortal," he smirked, then paused as if debating whether to say something or not, "You. . . Look ravishing."

Atea blushed, she could feel the heat spread across her face as though she just ran a five kilometre run.

_What do I say back to that? Thanks, you too? What's he wearing anyway? I haven't really looked. _

Atea surveyed Loki's clothes, and saw that he wore formal armour in his traditional colours of gold, green and black. His helm was also on.

"You look handsome, and I can say that, now that I'm not a teenager."

His eyes twinkled, and he smiled in his I-am-Loki-above-everyone-else kind of way, "Shall we?"

He offered her his arm, and she gladly accepted, smiling, "Oh, let's."

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please remember to review, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking the sequel!**

* * *

They walked into the hall together, Loki kept his eyes in front, while Atea glanced around the room, catching the stares from other Asgardians. She heard the whispers and looked away.

"Ignore them," Loki told her, "Just look passed them. That's what I do, and it works."

"Am I really that big of a deal? I'm flattered by all this attention." She saw a group of women looking at her and she smiled and waved. They looked at her for a moment longer, then huddled together. She wasn't going to let jealous Asgardians ruin her night.

"In the future, I wouldn't do that."

"What have I got to lose? I'm already an alien to them, even when they don't know about my powers, I bet some may even remember me from the last time I was here." Atea grinned, remembering when it all began.

"Oh yes I am sure some do. You caused quite a scene."

"It's always a good way to add some fun."

"You were having fun? I seem to remember a crying and stubborn mess. . ."

That shut Atea up. They continued walking, until they met with Thor and Jane at the front of the room.

"Atea!" Thor boomed, "Is it really you? You've grown, and not only in height. To think it's been nearly a decade since I have seen you last!"

Atea blushed, and Thor pulled her in for a massive bear hug. Atea looked at Jane quizzically; Thor seemed louder than normal.

"Ale," she mouthed, shaking her head and smiling.

_Where can I get some of that? Calming my nerves is quite high right now on my priority list._

"I think, brother, that hug has lasted long enough," Loki interrupted, glaring at his brother.

Thor laughed and let go of Atea, who was surprised at Loki's icy tone.

"Oh, brother, you have always been possessive, haven't you?"

_Nuh-uh. If he's gonna do the whole, you belong to me kind of thing, then he's going to have some thinking to do. _

"Thor's like my brother, Loki. Calm down. It's been _forever _since I've seen him!"

Loki scowled at Atea, but said nothing. Luckily, the music started; it was time for the opening dance, featuring Atea's fabulous dancing skills.

"I should warn you," she whispered to Loki as they started, "my dancing skills are not where they should be."

"I am confident that you will do well," his voice sounded like velvet in her ear. It sent a chill down her back.

_Where did that come from?_

The dance felt slow at first, but as Atea continued without embarrassing herself or Loki, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the time. Loki gazed at her the entire time. He was a wonderful dancer, guiding her along the dance floor, always keeping in time and never messing up.  
What felt like only a few minutes later, the song finished, and Atea and Loki broke apart, Loki bowing to her, and she curtsying to him. They made their way to the side of the room.

"I knew you weren't a lousy dancer." He grinned.

"It was probably because I was more nervous to screw up than actually screwing up..." Atea shook her head. She was surprised that she hadn't slipped up either.

"You were following _my _lead though, and I made it quite easy to follow." Loki smirked, crossing his arms.

"I admit, you are a talented dancer, although, I wouldn't _brag_ about it."

"Oh? Should we test each other?" He questioned her, looking over confident.

"I think we should. A bet would be even better though! Let's see. . ." Atea thought about a good bet they could do.

_Something I can win, and have bragging rights over. . ._

"How about, whoever can dance the longest wins!" Atea wasn't tired in the slightest, she was even humming with energy. Dancing all night couldn't be that tiring.

"And what prize will the winner receive?" Loki asked mischievously.

"Hmm. . . The winner gets to order the loser around for an entire day." _I have some pretty funny things up my sleeve if I win. . ._ Atea was ready for this, and she was determined to win.

"Then be prepared to be my servant, Atea, for I will without a doubt win this bet." He laughed.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Loki. I never said you had to dance well, just who could dance the longest."

"I accept." They shook on it, and joined the swirling masses of people at once.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Loki and Atea were still dancing. Most people had stopped, watching them as they twirled and moved. It became a challenge, and there was a fiery passion in the air. Atea was determined to win, no matter what. She wasn't even tired yet. Loki kept his smirk plastered on his face the entire time. He almost seemed zoned out, but his perfect time and footing made her doubt that thought.

Eventually, people started to form a circle around the two dancers, and the musicians were increasing the tempo of each song. That didn't stop Atea or Loki though, they continued to dance. It was a spectacle, everyone was watching, their eyes fixed on the two. Atea didn't notice the people though, they were just a blur. She was only looking at Loki with an intensity. Minutes turned into hours, and soon, there was no one in the hall. The musicians were gone, but music was still playing, and Atea suspected that it was Loki's trickery causing the music to keep playing. By this time, fatigue was starting to catch up with Atea. Fortunately, the tempo of the songs slowed down, and allowed Atea to slow down as well. She realized that her feet were starting to drag, and she was messing up. But Loki was still dancing as though they had just started.

_I _have_ to win this. Losing is not an option right now._

A newfound adrenaline gave Atea the energy she needed, and she perked up. The music pace increased, and so did their speed. They swirled, and stepped, and twirled, circling the floor. Atea was making more progress in these few hours than in the last two days of dancing lessons. That only helped fuel her.

* * *

"I'm finished." Loki said abruptly, breaking away from her and stretching.

"You're what?" That took Atea by surprise; she wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I am tired, I do not want to dance anymore."

"But you know what this means right?" Atea could barely hide her happiness, Loki nodded reluctantly and she broke into a huge grin, jumping with glee, "I won! I did it! I beat the infamous god of mischief!"

"So you did, but do not take too much pride in your victory, because I can assure you that we will have another bet soon. And I will win."

"Yeah yeah, but I still won this time." Atea smirked. This day was just getting better and better, "I'm going to my room, you may have lost, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Loki. You may want to rest up as well, you don't want to know what's coming for you." Atea laughed.

Loki took her hand gently, and caressed it, "Goodnight, Atea."

Before he could leave though, she through her arms around him, hugging him, and whispered, "Thank you. For that night." She hoped he'd understand what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight shone through the window, right into Atea's face. She yawned and opened her eyes. Beside her, a tray full of hot bread and steaming drink looked at her invitingly. The smell of the freshly baked bread made Atea's stomach rumble.

As Atea ate, she thought about last night. How enchanting it all was, she felt like Cinderella, minus the whole shoe scandal. She remembered how close she was to Loki the entire time, how his voice sounded like velvet and how it sent shivers up her spine.

_I am _not _falling for Loki. He's a god and I'm just some. . . Midgardian. Besides, he almost destroyed my home. _

Atea was over the New York thing, but she still brought it up. Envisioning Loki made butterflies in her stomach swirl. How he looked last night in that armour. . . _Stop it Atea! You guys are just really close. . .Friends!_ Another part of her said, _that's not what it looked like eight years ago._

Atea shook the thoughts away, she didn't want to be thinking about it. A sudden memory popped into her head; she almost forgot about the bet from last night that she won, and she broke into a triumphant smile. _What should I make him do? I bet he's never washed a dish before, or cleaned the floors, or. . ._

Atea finished her breakfast and got dressed. She rang the bell for a maid to enter, and in less than a minute, one appeared outside of her room and curtsied.

"What may I help you with, miss?" She asked kindly.

"Please tell Prince Loki that he is to meet me in the Grand Hall in a few minutes. It's important."

"Yes, milady." The maid curtsied again, then left.

Atea left the room with a smug look, just waiting for Loki's worst day ever to begin.

* * *

"You asked me to meet you here, Atea?" Loki asked as he swaggered in. Atea turned to look at him with a smirk plastered on her face. She couldn't wait for this day to start.

"Yes I did. I thought now might be a good time to start your day as my... Servant." Atea grinned mischievously, pausing for emphasis.

"So it wasn't a nightmare," Loki muttered, then regained his posture, smiling cooly at Atea, "and what will my first order be, Atea? Or should I call you milady?" He asked, sarcasm dripping.

"Milady will do just fine, peasant." She was just getting started, and if Loki thought this as a joke, he would be in for a bad day.

"If you will, _milady_, what will my first task be?"

"I believe that the kitchen servants have been very busy since the ball, cleaning all those dishes, so I thought that you would be the perfect person to help them."

Loki spluttered for a minute, but he put on a poker face, the only thing Atea could read were his eyes, full of arrogant horror.

"Something you'd like to say, Loki?" Atea asked him, feigning concern. She was going mad with happiness, her head creating thousands of things for Loki to do after this.

"No, milady." He said coldly, then bowed dramatically.

"Get to it, then, and please meet me here once you have finished."

"Yes, milady." Loki didn't bow this time, only turning around, his cape swirling.

_She couldn't really be serious, _Loki thought to himself while he walked to the kitchen, _I am sure she will be there, laughing that I actually took this seriously. _

Loki wanted to believe this, but he didn't. The look in Atea's eyes were true, and she knew that she was not kidding in the least.

_Oh I _will _get her back for this, there is no way that she will escape this unscathed. I must make a new competition, one I am sure to win, which is most of them. Atea will not know what hit her._

Loki smiled to himself, pleased with his plan.

* * *

The kitchen maids looked baffled by the fact that Loki was in their presence.

"Prince," one of them curtsied to him, she had shockingly red hair that was tied into a bun, and looked quite young to be working. Loki looked at her coldly.

"My prince," she continued, the swallowed, "may I ask why you are here?"

"It is my duty to aid you with your work."

This caught all the maids off guard. They looked at one another, some even giggled. Loki shot an icy glare at her, and she immediately curtsied, then backed away.

"You are ever so kind, Prince Loki," the redhead continued, "but I must ask, are you speaking the truth?"

"Yes. I will aid you in whatever must be done. Please give me your hardest jobs, I will gladly do it." He gave her a blinding smile. A new idea popped into Loki's mind; if Atea was going to play this way, then he would follow. She wouldn't be expecting Loki to do this wilfully, and doing it with enthusiasm. That's exactly what he would do.

"Well," the redhead replied, and looked around the kitchen, "you could start with those plates over there." She pointed at two massive piles of plates and silverware. They were stacked to a dangerous height, threatening to tip over at any moment.

Loki grimaced, but rolled up his sleeves and started putting the platters and silverware into the bubbling tub of water. While he was working, he could hear the women and girls whispering and giggling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them stealing glances at him too. Loki ignored them, continuing to work. Soon though, he grew bored, the work was very tedious, so he cast a copy of himself and tried to slip away from the maids, only to run right into the devil who started this all, Atea.

"I knew you were going to do this. Thank god I arrived in time to stop you. This is your first warning, out of three. If I catch you three times, Loki, then I must punish you." She scolded.

"I do apologize, milady. I promise I will not do this again. Please accept my apology." He bowed to her respectfully.

"I better not see this again. And don't forget, you can't use your sorcery or whatever it is." She looked at him once more, then turned in a flourish of skirts.

Loki waved away the apparition, then set to work once again. He realized that the maids had been watching that exchange in awe, seeing Atea for the first time. They obviously hadn't been expecting Loki to bow to her will so easily. Loki turned around, looking at all of them for a minute, and they all scurried off to their proper places, and he returned to his own.

Loki spent another hour washing the dishes. Once he was finished, he smiled proudly at his work, then started walking to the door.

"Wait!" The redheaded girl cried, Loki turned around reluctantly, "I mean - well, that is - do you think you could help us with some other things, sir?" She avoided his frigid look.

_No actually, I don't. I am a prince, and you shall not command me. _Loki wanted to say that, but refrained. Instead, he replied, "Oh I did not know that there may be more. I will help with pleasure." He flashed an apologetic smile, and the girl blushed. This was all too easy for Loki.

"Do you mind putting away the dishes you cleaned? And then perhaps. . . sweeping the floor?"

Loki frowned, it seemed like this girl was just searching for things to order him to do just for pleasure, but Loki was going to show Atea that he didn't mind what she made him do. Because he knew she just wanted to see him do something poorly for once.

"I will be fine doing that." Loki walked over to the plates he let dry, and then started to shove them in various cupboards. The task was easy, and he finished in quickly. Loki retrieved the broom, and swept the floor in just ten minutes.

"Thank you for letting me work with you," Loki told the maids, "I appreciate your hard efforts."

They all giggled, and the same girl that had spoken to him said, "Thank you, sir, for helping us. We will always remember your kindness." She curtsied.

Loki smiled, without any sarcasm or other meaning, he felt full of pride, a sense one gets after their hard work has ended. He bowed and walked swiftly out of the kitchen, just waiting to see Atea's face when he said he'd finished not only one task in the kitchen, but three.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Atea waited patiently for Loki to return from the kitchen. She was proud of herself for catching him redhanded when he tried to use his magic, because she'd forgotten to tell him he couldn't. Today was a day he'd have to do all on his own, with no help.

She saw him walking towards her, a look of pure satisfaction spread across his face.

"And what made you so happy?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I'll have you know that I just completed three tasks in the kitchens, without any help." He was overwhelmingly proud of himself.

Atea laughed, he reminded her of a young child who'd just done something incredibly simple, and acted like it was the ultimate mission.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Because of how proud you are of _washing the dishes_. It just kind of shows how, um," Atea laughed again, she couldn't hold it in, "how royal you are I guess. But you know, it's good that you've done it now."

"Yes, well I am not a peasant, Atea. I am a prince."

"Hey, I had to do the dishes all the time!" She replied, elbowing Loki, "And you _are _a peasant. For the day at least." Atea reminded him, she didn't want him to get too egotistical about things like sweeping the floor or normal house cleaning.

"Ah yes, how could I forget, _milady_?" He smirked. Loki was all fun and games, but Atea couldn't wait to see the smugness wiped from his face when she told him his next order.

"Back to business, peasant. Your next order is to meet the boy named Ranolf at the stables. You are to help him clean the stables."

"Clean the stables! Are you _mad_?" Loki spluttered. Atea wondered if he'd even known that there were stables here, or that people actually had to do things like that.  
"Are you questioning your orders?" Atea threatened.

"If you think for one _minute_ that I would do something as -"

Atea interrupted him, "Loki. Do _not_ defy me." She was trying hard not to laugh at the horror displayed on his face.

"Just you watch me, Atea Eriksen. I will follow your every order. And I will be extraordinary at them." He spat and turned on his heel. Atea watched as he left, amused, yet slightly unnerved. Maybe she was taking this too far...

_Even if I am, too bad for the Prince. I'm sure he'll get me back again. _Atea shrugged, and went to look for Thor. She had a favour to ask of him.

* * *

"That woman is completely and definitely insane. Does she really expect me to clean the stables? I would rather stay with those annoying kitchen maids for the entire day." Loki was fuming to himself. Who did Atea think she was? He may be her servant for the day, but he was not expecting her to do things like this. He couldn't _wait _for his plan to commence.

Loki walked to the stables, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced his way. When he saw a small boy, with dark curly hair, Loki quickened his pace, marching to the boy whom he guessed was Ranolf.

"You. Boy." Loki looked down at the child, still seething. Apparently, his effort at trying to look calm wasn't working, because the boy looked at him, then shrank back. He was frightened.

"I am Ranolf, sir. Th-thank you for o-offering to help u-us."

_Offer? Oh you are so naïve child. _

"When do we start?" Loki eyed the stables with great distaste, wrinkling his nose at the small that came from it.

"Now, if you may. We - I mean my dad and brother - is in charge o' the stables." The boy explained as they walked, "Well, me father is. My brother and me, we work with 'im."

Loki noticed a slightly different accent the boy, Ranolf, had. He also had a slight lisp with his 's', pronouncing it like 'th'.

"What must we do?" He was getting tired of how much the boy was blabbering. Loki just wanted to get the job done with.

"We gotta move the 'orses first. Can't clean the stables when the 'orses are there." Ranolf laughed at his own joke. Loki rolled his eyes. "Then when we've finished cleaning, we 'ave to refill the water and get new hay."

Ranolf's father and brother were already starting to move the horses. His father was older, with hair greying on the sides. He was tall, with hair much like Ranolf's, except straighter. Ranolf's brother looked very similar to his father, taller than him, with the same hair.

"Dad!" Ranolf called over to him, waving, "The prince 'as offered to 'elp us with the stables today."

_That word, offered. That is not what I would use. _

The two men turned around at the same time. Ranolf's father was very skinny, almost looking a bit malnourished. His eyes were blue, but not as blue as Atea's, and they crinkled at the sides. His son, Ranolf's brother, was broad and a healthy weight. His eyes were a dark brown, but he was not smiling like his father. His face was contorted in a grimace. Loki supposed this young man was handsome.

They both bowed in front of Loki.

"My prince, we are so thankful to have you here. Are you certain you want to do this work? It is hard labour, and not very enjoyable." The father said, doubtful at Loki's presence, but grateful nonetheless.

"I feel that as prince, it is my duty to understand how hard the people work for this kingdom. Please accept my _offer _to help you." He couldn't help but drawl the word out, he would never think of an offer the same way again. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
